Shattenjager
by IronicTwins
Summary: Eerie events cross Salem Alexandra's path with that of 'Shattenjager' but some things happen that even Shattenjager couldn't have imagined. Involves the Undertaker.
1. Don't Fear The Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Undertaker however I use him as a character. I thought up Salem. Oh and I don't own the song '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' except on cd and MP3 player :-P.

Note: Shattenjager (pronounced Shawn yager) is German meaning 'Shadow Hunter'

She seen it. Apparently no one else did but she had seen it. "JOSH!" she yelled grabbing the wheel trying to make the car swerve. He had let the wheel go and looked around trying to see what she was panicking about so. She couldn't turn in time though, the 18 wheeler slammed into the passenger side of the SUV.

She stands off to the side watching as the paramedics tend to her friends Josh, Amy, and Matt. Seems they're all ok. All of them have survived! How lucky they've all been. She's ok too because she's standing here watching the whole scene. That's probably why the paramedics haven't come to her yet.

She spots something out the corner of her eye. A white figure on the ground near a weeping willow. It's a body covered by a white sheet she figures out. How...? There were only 4 in the car. Josh, Amy, Matt and herself. What's with the 5th body? She walks near one of the medics as he nears the figure. He doesn't seem to notice she's there as he pulls the cover back.

She covers her mouth in shock as she stares down at her own disfigured body. How can this be? That's not her! The medic places his fingers on the neck 'This one's dead. Time of death: midnight" He pulls the sheet back farther exposing the exact amount of damage done to the corpse. The entire right side is disfigured. Appendages manipulated into grotesque, unnatural ways. She felt her stomach twist into knots and turned away.

"The undertaker's already here we can go ahead and leave." Another medic tells the one observing the body. The medics and all pack up and leave, the police finishing up their paperwork and leave as well, the scene falls into silence. The sickening truth falls over her as she sees the hearse pull up. Funny how the cd player in the SUV was still playing, the Blue Oyster Cult cd she had put in moments before still playing.

"So you're the one they call Salem Alexandra eh?" Someone nearby remarks. She looks around who could have said that? The undertaker wasn't even out of the hearse yet. "It's rude not to answer my question you know." came the voice again. She found the source of the voice. Sitting back nonchalantly on the hood of the wrecked SUV sits a man dressed in all black, his facial features hidden in the darkness of the night. "Who are you?" she asks. "I asked the first question." He remarks. "Yes. My name is Salem Alexandra Hawthorne." She replies. "No who are you?" A few minutes of silence pass before the man responds. "You can call me...Shattenjager."

"They're all going to live you know." He adds after a bit. "You were the only one that wasn't drunk. Just think if you had taken the wheel. You'd still be alive. You do realize your dead right?" he asks. "Yea, I kinda figured that out." "Disappointed there's no glorious Heaven? No judgment? No Heaven? Don't worry this is just beginning." He laughs. "Why are you here?" she asks. "Your dead….it's my job to watch after cases like you. Therefore I'm just here doing my job." He says as the undertaker walks up to the body. "Oh and for the record he can't hear us. Might be able to feel us in the slightest bit if he's sensitive…I doubt it." The man comments.

She watches the short, round man dressed in black as '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' plays. The jar apparently caused that one song to play over and over, unless it was death's cruel since of humor causing it to. The undertaker places his fingers on the corpse's neck making sure there was no pulse. Salem suddenly starts to feel very weak, like she was about to collapse at any point. She looks over at Shattenjager, who has a stunned look on his face as the world around her fades to black, the repeating song the soundtrack to her black out. **'_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper……'_**


	2. The living dead?

**Thanks:**

**JBL-volution:** Hmmm watch for Taker…he may not be who you think! I'm glad you love it lol. I'll be updating again soon!

Salem draws in a breath as the undertaker stumbles backwards. She opens her eyes to see him running for the hearse and Shattenjager standing over her, a surprised look on his face. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" he says surprised. "I'm supposed to take you to judgement today yet your alive…now what in the hell am I supposed to do?" He paces back and forth as she stands to her feet. "I know. Do you want to take the peaceful way or the hard way?" he asks. "What?" "I'm taking you with me. Either you can go of your own free will or I'll drag you. Makes no difference to me." He says coldly. "Hell no I'm going home." She says turning away from him. "Sorry to tell you but your not little miss." He comments grabbing her by the belt loop of her jeans. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight with you but I guess I have to!" he says while hoisting her onto his shoulder. "No no I'm not going!" she yells pounding her fists into the black leather coat he wore. "Help! Help!" she yells towards the direction of the undertaker whom was sitting in the hearse making a phone call. "Sorry darling but your with me he can't hear or see us now….only the dead can see Shattenjager." "But I'm alive….and I can see you…" she whispers as he paces off with her taking very big strides. "That's what I can't figure out."

He sets her down infront of a white Harley Davidson. "Now you can climb on and stick with someone who can help you…or run around here. Even after you leave me you'll still be dead to the world. They can't see you, they can't hear you, and they can't feel you." She bows her head she doesn't want to but then she looks up into the Shattenjager's green eyes. Nothing can be much worse than being in limbo between death and life. He swings one long leg across the bike and settles, leaving enough room for her behind him. "It's now or never Salem." With a sigh she climbs onto the massive bike behind the equally massive man. "I guess I'll take my chances with you…but I swear to god if you try any funny stuff…." He turned his head just enough she could see his facial profile and growled. "Ok ok sorry!" she says throwing up her hands.

Soon as she did he cranked the bike, a throaty growl rumbled from within the V Twin motor. She jumped slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sliding her hands down his chest enough that she'd give him room to breathe he kicked up the kickstand and balanced the bike. "Hold on, this will be one hell of a ride. No pun intended." He said loudly over the roar of the bike. He was surprised to feel a spark of satisfaction run through him when she laid her head againt his back. With that he gave the Harley the gas and the spend off from under the weeping willow.

The undertaker walked back over to the very spot her body had lain moments before to find it wasn't there anymore. He pulled a rag from his pocket and whipped his face. Those embalming chemicals must be corroding his brain because this just can't be.


	3. Dreams of the Dead

**Thanks:**

**Peppermint Princess: **hehe big bad Taker is already here grin. Srry took so long to update I've had some hurdles to jump laltey and that didn't leave room for writing lol.

"I guess we'll sleep here tonight." Shattenjager commented as he pulled the bike to a stp in the desert. "Here? On the ground? In the middle of a friggin desert?" "Hello…Salem….you are dead remember?" he says climbing off. "I'm not remember you said I'm alive." With that he punches her as hard as he can in the center of her chest. "Did you feel anything?" She pats the area where his fist had just been. "How dare you?" "Did you feel anything?" he demands. "No…I didn't…." "Then you are dead. Your just in your physical body. Nothing can hurt you cause your dead. Same as me I guess." He says as he lays his leather duster on the dirt and lays down on it, patting the area beside him. "I'm not sleeping by you!" "Fine, sleep on the dirt for all I care." He comments.

Though she doesn't like the idea of it, she lays down beside him. "If I'm in my body how come no one can see me?" she asks. "There's an aura around me I'm the same as you but I can't be seen cause of the aura. Kind of like a cloak. Anyone with me becomes cloaked like my bike and I." "How come I don't appear hurt? I was in a car wreck but there isn't a scratch on me!" "You in limbo between the mortal life and the after life. You crossed over enough for your body to be repaired but you haven't crossed all the way over yet." She nods though she's still not clear on everything. "Confusing I know. That's the life of a Shattenjager." "A?" she asked. "There's more of you? I though Shattenjager was your name?" He sighs and rolls to his side, his back to her. "Don't you think it's time we get some shut eye?"

He lies awake all night. He never sleeps though he knew the girl would need it. Soon as he knew she was asleep he turned to face her and watched her features as she slept. Her grey eyes shifted back and forth under her pale eyelids in a REM state. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upward as he watched her sleep. Occasionally she'd subconsciously brush a stray strand of raven black hair from her eyes, occasionally she'd bite the corner of red lips. And they say he dead never sleep. Of course they can, but he chooses not to. Being stuck in this living dead state he had retained all of his past life memories and they still haunted him still. Fearing she'd wake to catch him staring, he turned onto his back and watched the stars until the morning.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_**Thanks:**_

_**Peppermint Princess: I enjoy Ur reviews! Lol that was so cute :-D glad U liked the chapter!**_

_**Rose Hardy 101: Ty ty. Yea this kinda has a different feel I'm kinda going for the Heaven vs Hell angle with the whole fantasy element. A few friends got me back into reading fantasy again so this was my lil experiment. Ty ty for your emails! They helped a lot ;-)**_

_**Hope ya'll enjoy this! Sorry it took so long but I've had some personal life issues to deal with…like the urge to kill someone…anyway here's the next chapter! Filler till the next, more exciting, chapter. But I liked it. Gives you a little insight into Shattenjager I think. **_

Salem reaches out to him slowly, placing her hand upon his bare, tattooed arm. His flesh was cold to the touch, feeling more like some kind of foreign material than skin. Instantly his eyelids opened at her touch, she had no clue that he had been awake watching her and the stars all night. "I see nothing ate you during the night." He said coldly. She huffs at his hurtful statement and stands to her feet. "Where to next captain?" "Sit down for a second." He says patting the place next to him on the coat. "We need to have a talk."

She has no clue what he could possibly want to talk to her about but she sits down beside him anyway. "I want to get something perfectly clear to you right now." He comments. "When we make it to the Underworld your going to see some of the most unearthly grotesque and macabre sights. I myself will become different once we get there. In Hell there's distinction between the captors and the captured." He explains, a jaded element in his voice. I have no idea what you did to get you in this odd position that your in but I don't think it was bad enough to be condemned to Hell." He says echoing the thoughts that had been rattling about in her dreams all night last night. "If you stay calm and stick close to me I won't let anything happen to you. There's a lot of people there who would want to hurt you simply because your not one of them. This isn't an amusement park ride this is serious. Do you understand Salem?" Now she felt he was patronizing her, talking to her like a child. "Yes I do."

"What did you do Shattenjager?" she asks, catching him off guard with her unexpected question. "What do you mean?" "What did you do to damn you to Hell? What was so terrible you must tread the Earth even in death?" His blank he motioned her to the bike, clearly not wanting to speak of it. "You sit in front of me this time. I can protect you better." He says and she instantly regrets having asked that last question.


	5. Highway to Hell

He leans against her back, reaching around her to grasp the handlebars of the bike. "Just relax. I protect everyone who rides with me." She loosely grips the handles inches away from his hands and begins to ponder, despite herself, what possibly caused him to be this protector of lost souls. He steers the bike off onto the deserted dessert highway, their destination weighing heavy in his mind. For some reason he was dreading having to take this girl to Hell with him.

They rode in silence, both lost within their own thoughts, until they reached a graveyard. The doors swing to and he steers the bike into them. They glide through the lonely graveyard until they reach a mausoleum in the back. "Lucifer open that damned door!" he shouts towards the mausoleum and its heavy door opens inward. He maneuvers the bike easily up the ramp and into the building. At the back of the small building there was a sort of reddish orange vortex opened, ready to receive them. She sensed death and anger all around her, the smell of blood and decay overtaking her senses. A heavy weight seemed to press upon her shoulders as they pulled onto a steel bridge, suspended over a lake of fire.

She feels movement behind her and she glances down at Shattenjager's arms remembering that he said he too would change form. His skin had become midnight black, and his tattoos had gotten a deep shade of red standing out in contrast to his black skin. The bridge spanned as far as the eye could see of an endless pit of fire. Decaying, burning bodies reached out to them, moaning and crying for mercy. "Back off you helpless bastards." Shattenjager muttered in a voice much deeper than his typical deep Texan drawl.


	6. Dead Man

_**Thanks: **_

_KaneSexyMrJacobs: It's been a long time coming but here's an update! Thanks for the review!_

_Peppermint Princess: I know I know too short too short..but I was stuck...and still kinda stuck lol. I'm just in a morbid mood having to attend a funeral tomorrow and Wednesday. _

_Rose Hardy 101: Ur wish is my command lol. _

Salem awoke with her head against something some what soft, yet firm. Something cold….she looked up and realized she had been sleeping with her head on Shattenjager's chest. He was asleep so she dared not move, knowing better than to disturb his arm which was across her lower back. Something inside her wished for a heartbeat, for his chest to rise and fall beneath her ear. That wasn't possible though. There was no breath to cross his lips, just like her. She laid there wrapped in his cold tattooed arms. If you had ever told her she'd be laying in the middle of a desert in the arms of a corpse before this moment she would have called you crazy. Yet here she was in the arms of a dead man never feeling so safe…and what a funny situation it was. A rain drop landed on her face. Landing on her forehead and rolling across her face before landing on his chest. She watched it as rolled down his chest and to the dirt feeling more raindrops landing on her back. She felt him move beneath her and before she knew it he was pulling her to her feet. "C'mon girl Let's get out of this cussed rain."

Just down the road he found an abandoned house and pulled the bike beneath a decaying shed nearby. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the screened in porch on the front of the house. There once again he spread out his jacket and laid down on it. "Want to go back to sleep?" he asks. "I'm sorry I disturbed you." He added. She didn't really want to go back to sleep but she laid back down beside him. "What happened. Last thing I remember was the bridge then waking up in the desert." "You passed out. I'm kind of glad too cause things got worse than the bridge." He said grimly. She didn't know hoe he would react but she figured she didn't have much to loose so she snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest were it had been before. Instinctively he put her arm back around her and sighed heavily. "So what did you find out down there?" she asks him.


	7. Four Letter Lie

**Thanks:**

**Peppermint Princess: hehe I really like this chapter . I like the Romeo and Juliet thing too lol. **

**Rose Hardy 101: Don't kill me I'mma keep U hanging on what happened in Hell for a little longer…but I liked this chapter may be worth the wait haha. **

**_Wow….I come home from a viewing of a body…this is the night before my Grandma's funeral and look what I'm writing! I blame it on the songs I was listening to! _**

He stared at her for a while, looking deep in her eyes. He didn't want to tell her. He felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He knew what would happen if he told her and t tell you the truth he didn't want that to happen. He never felt this way in life how odd to feel like this in death. He stood up and walked to the other end of the porch watching the rain.

"You can tell me now Shattenjager..." "Mark." He said cutting her off. "What?" "My name is Mark. Shattenjager is the name they gave me when they stuck me on this job." "Mark." She said slowly letting as she walked over to him. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've heard my own name. I had almost forgotten it." He tells her almost sadly. She smiled gently and went to say something. "Mark…" he cut her off again, this time with a kiss. Automatically she put her arms around him and put her weight against him. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. He loved the way it felt when she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it towards her own for another kiss. The kiss deepened before she pulled away and took him by the hand leading him into the house.

Just a while later Mark had lit a fire in the fireplace and Salem had fallen in love with the bear skin rug that was in front of it. The house was made up to look like a hunter's lodge and she was in love with the place. "Why do you think the owner's abandoned it Mark?" "I don't know." He said standing behind her as she looked at the shotguns hanging on the wall. "But I know I love it when you say my name." He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She turned in his embrace to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop." He says. "I can't do this." "But I want to. Mark, I love you." She tells him but he pulls away from her.

"I didn't want to tell you but come here and sit down. Let me tell you what Lucifer told me today." She sat down beside him on the bear skin rug and he proceeded to tell her what news Lucifer had given to him earlier that day. "God wants you. You've done no wrong it was just some kind of cosmic screw up that you're not sitting up in Heaven right now. And if we had went any further just now you would have lost all chances of going." "Mark want to stay with you. I'm willing to stay like this forever if I can stay with you." "Salem this is only a temporary thing. Lucifer will get tired of me and cast me into the depths of Hell then what will you do?" "Go with you." She said innocently. He smiled and took her face in his hand. "Lovers are separated in Hell. Besides you don't really love me Salem. You just feel like you do because you need someone to love you right now."


	8. Scars

**Thanks: **

**_Peppermint Princess: Sorry takin so long to update..I were in a slump! lol. Aye U'd be surprised what may be going on in the dead man's mind lol. _**

_**Rose Hardy 101: I'm not leavin it..in fact I finally know how to end it that'll be at least 3 or 4 chapters away I think **_

He fallowed her outside and into the rain. "Go away Mark!" she shouted. He stood at least arms length behind her watching her sink to the steps and bury her face in her hands to cry. "You want to cry? Do you know what I just saved you from Princess? Hells is no pick-nick trust me. We both wanted something to happen just now, we're not married so it's a sin to. If that happened there would be no way you could get into Heaven. I don't want to take that chance from you. I blew my chance now I have a way to sort of redeem myself. Damn it I don't want to screw this up Salem."

She turned to him with mascara running down her face framed by her wet hair. "How did you blow your chance Mark? Please tell me…this is our last night together after all." Mark took a seat beside her on the steps, rain dripping over the both of them. "Well..they say careful what you say. I was a motorcycle racer in a small town out in Arizona. This new dude shows up, whoops everyone's ass but he never tangled with me. So one night I challenged him. He said if he won he'd take my soul…I figured he was jokin and I didn't believe in Heaven and Hell and all those so called fairy tales at the time so I jumped up and hollered hell yea. Well the day of the race I got my false courage on thanks to a couple shots of Jack Daniels and started the race with him. 3 laps around the bar. 3rd rap the front wheel on my bike blew. It had been perfectly fine before the race. Anyway I flipped a few times, seen the bike blow up…" she glances at him, his eyes show a far away look. He runs a hand down his pale, tattooed left arm before showing her a burn scar on the inside of his wrist. "That's only a tiny fraction of what I lived through until everything went black. Next time I opened my eyes I was in Hell being told I was to become the grim reaper. Some damn fairytale huh?"

She takes his hand in her own, suddenly feeling sorry for everything that happened to him, sorry for fighting with him earlier. Wishing there was some way she could reverse all of this. Trying to find some possible way to comfort him. He stood up, snapping her out of her thoughts. She stood infront of him staring into his beautiful green eyes. He felt the same way she was feeling about him, sorry they'd have to separated. It was for the best though, he decided. He took her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." He said quietly.


	9. The Monster Within

She awoke the next morning at dawn feeling that it was time for her to leave. Mark was asleep facing her, they're hands resting on his thigh with their fingers intertwined. She studied him for what she knew was the last time. Muscular body, long black hair, a sharp nose, thin lips and beautiful green eyes that could lighten or darken with emotion. She was going to miss him badly. She'd started this journey as a frightened girl in a new world fighting against a mysterious stranger, now she was in love with the stranger and slowly learning more and more about what was going on. A figured appeared in the corner of room. A woman with pale glowing skin and golden hair with strikingly sky blue eyes. Salem could hear the woman's voice in her head telling her to come along. Unafraid she reached for the angel's hand, braced for the shock of seeing Heaven. She turned towards Mark who was still asleep, glancing at him for what she knew was the last time before leaving.

Hours later Mark woke, feeling that Salem wasn't there before opening his eyes and confirming his own prediction. He could feel the change coming over him, the anger building up in his system. It was his own damn fault he wasn't sitting up there right now waiting to meet her. He watched as his nails lengthened to long black claws, the darkness spreading up his fingers to his hand then his arm. He felt the intense pain of his dragon like wings spreading, the darkness taking over his whole body. His tattoos surfaced, turning burgundy red. He knew all to well this transformation. The massive horns that would surface in his broad forehead, the shocking hellfire red color his normal black hair would turn, the solid blood red his eyes would turn. This was the true form of a Shattenjager…he is a monster.


	10. Duality

The rage took over, turning his vision a bloody red. He began wrecking the place, throwing furniture against walls, topping tables, breaking the guns over his muscular legs. He stumbled outside and fell to his knees in the rain that was still pouring down. He turned his upward to the rain, upwards to the Heaven he knew now truly existed. "How could I know you existed? Huh? You never gave me any way to know you were real! Was I supposed to believe those men on TV wearing Armani suits and Rolexes begging for cash to build churches?" He growled at the sky as if talking to God himself. "What about those times I needed you? I had no where else to turn, I've been alone all my life. Where were you? Show me you care! God loves all his children, what about me?"

He gazed off into the distance, lighting striking the ground infront of him. He watched on never flinching, lost in a floodgate of memories. He could see it now, he could see where God had been in his life. He seen the loving parents he had as a child, never giving up on him though he had always been so distant. He seen his friends he had while he was alive. He seen Salem. He seen the love in her eyes when she went to unbutton his shirt the night before. He seen her turn back while holding the angel's hand to look at him one last time…all of that was for him. She was wiling to risk Hell..because she loved him.

The darkness seeped down his arms, sinking back down into the skin. His hands became normal again, his wings retreating into the hiding place beneath his skin. He sat there on his knees in the rain, wet black hair dripping around his face and shoulders. He felt the wetness well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered repeatedly. "I'm sorry!" he shouted at the sky. "Can't you give me just one more chance! Give me a chance to set things right?"


	11. Skaa

_**Thanks: **_

**_Rose Hardy 101: Glad to be back...just don't know how often I'll be back lol. Here's the newest update…muse struck me at 3 in the morning . _**

When Mark woke up again he was being kicked brutally in the side. "Get the hell up!" was shouted at him, among various other vulgar comments and names. Satan gave him a firm cussing, threatened to throw him into hell if he pulled another sissy boy stunt like that again, and sent him out on another assignment. "And don't fall in love with this one!" was shouted after him as he left. He sighed, set his bike up from where it had been carelessly been laid and mounted it. The thrill of the hunt that used to be there was gone, he felt so empty now. Being thrown in the depths of Hell sounded better than this. All the thrill was gone, all that was left was a man torn apart and empty inside with rage that could consume him at any moment.

He sped down the road again in old fashion knowing he was damn near invincible. Even the speed, the feel of the air around him, the warm bike vibrating under him…nothing could replace the unexplainable feeling of needing to her cold skin against his own. He played the torturous 'What If?' game in his head as he sped down the road. What if he had met her in that bar when he was still alive? What if he had lived...where would he be now? Would she still be alive too? Would he have found her?

He ran a hand down the tank of the bike he rode. In death, in life, this was all he had been able to depend on. This one pearl white fat boy Harley he had jokingly named Skaa (the Lakota word for ghost) while he was alive. He sighed deeply, put both hands on the handle bars, settle back and prepared for the long ride.

Arriving at the murder scene he looked around for the soul he had to drag away. He had seen the corpse, a blonde chick. He felt nothing for her, no remorse, no pity. A figure stepped around the corner, right in his way. He figured it'd be the blonde girl, dazed and confused, waiting for him to grab and haul off. He didn't saying a word or even looking near the person, he reached his arm around the person's waist, drawing them nearer, preparing to lift them over his shoulder. He didn't expect the person to kiss him.

He turned his gaze toward the person ready to give them a ear full when he seen who it was. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!" she teased. "Salem! But how…and why?.." he started to stumble over his words, lost in confusion over all that was happening. "I'm taking you with me. Either you can go of your own free will or I'll drag you. Makes no difference to me." She said quoting their first meeting. "I'd go with you to the ends of the Earth but I can't Salem…" "Just hold on to me." She ordered. "I'll fill you in on everything later."


	12. Reborn

_**Thanks: **_

_**Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed my little pet project. I know this ends been a long time coming. Thanks for being so patient and helpful. I love you guys! **_

Mark awoke with a pressure against his chest and a searing warmth against his skin. Raising his head he hears a slight noise and realizes Salem asleep with her head on his chest. She appeared somewhat different with straight black hair. She felt his gaze upon her and opened her eyes. "Hi there." She whispers quietly. "Hi." He replies staring into her now green eyes. "Why are your eyes different?" he asks. "Feel this." She places his fingers against her wrist. "Feel it? Feel the pulse?" "Yea." He replies. He wonders how. He looks around the room, a nicely goth decorated room he'd never seen before.

A slicing pain surged through the index finger of his right hand. "Damn!" He cussed bringing his finger to his mouth instinctively. Warm red blood trickled to his lips from the fresh cut she had inflicted on him. "Pain, blood, warmth…" "We're alive Mark! We got our second chance!" Still confused he made his way out of the bed and to a mirror.

His tattoos were still present, some of the designs changed. His hair no longer black but a fiery red. And his eyes, a dark stormy green. "What's with the changes?" He asks. "We're new people Mark. We've got new looks, new names." "Really?" He asks. "Yes. Your Mark Malachai Callaway and I'm Mrs. Salem Elizabeth Callaway. Mark, we redeemed ourselves, we've got a fresh start. Grinning he slips back into bed with her. "So we're married now huh?" "Yea." She replies. "Well then that means we can go back to where we left off." He laughed before kissing her.


	13. The End

**Ending**

I was gonna add one more chapter…but I don't think it'd serve Mark and Salem justice. Just know that from here Mark becomes a professional wrestler, ironically playing a dead man. Salem stays by his side faithfully and their love for each other stays strong, for they had braved Hell itself for each other. Thanks everyone for all the reviews U guys are awesome! I've been wanting to write a story like this forever but never had the motivation to finish it, and U were just the motivation I needed. Best of luck to Salem and Mark.


End file.
